Accidents happen
by neopyro
Summary: Malfoy is pissed, and Harry gets at the wrong end of one of his spells. No pairings.
1. Default Chapter

Accidents happen  
  
"I HATE YOU POTTER!" Draco Malfoy yelled, causing the whole Great Hall to look in his direction. "Because of you, My father is in prison, my mother is bankrupt, and this school is full of mudbloods!" Draco yelled some more. During this, he had been angrily striding towards Harry. "Now, it is my turn," Draco said raising his wand "RAOREMRAEHNAMOWMAI!!!" a cloud of pink light shot out of Draco's wand, and caught Harry in his chest.  
  
Harry knew the spell from it's first syllible. It was the irreversible feminity spell. It turns it's tagret into the exact female version of themselves. The spell was very advanced, and classified in the thin line between transfiguration and dark magic. Thankfully, nobody else knew the spell. Harry told Hermione that he felt sick, and was going to the Hospital wing. That of course, was a lie. Harry felt the effects coming across his body, just like the polyjuice. Harry ducked into the closest sanctuary: Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
"Hello?" Myrtle asked as he ran into a stall  
  
Harry didn't answer. He was running through his options mentally.  
  
'Let me see... I can leave Hogwarts and live by myself, I have enough money. Nobody will be able to Owl me, because my name has changed to it's female counterpart. So... My name is Harriet. Harriet Potter... It could be worse. Well... no, it couldn't.'  
  
"HELLO?" Myrtle asked louder  
  
" Yes Myrtle?" Harry asked in a voice that didn't sound like his. "What is it?"  
  
"Who are you?" She asked "I'm coming in."  
  
Myrtle flew into Harry's stall.  
  
"You didn't answer me. Who are you?" Myrtle demanded  
  
"Don't you recognise me Myrtle?" Harry asked. He was now completely female.  
  
"No. Who are you.?" Myrtle asked  
  
"It's Harry." Harry said  
  
Myrtle gasped. She could tell now. "What... What happened?" she asked, her lower lip trembling  
  
"I got hit with the permanant feminity curse. I'm a woman now, and will be forever..." Harry told her  
  
"That... That's horrible. Can I help?" Myrtle asked  
  
"Let me think..."Harry replied and began to think  
  
'I can't run away. Even though nobody will recognise me, I can't let Voldemort win. That means I need to get used to being female... I'll sleep in the gitrl's dorms even.' Harry thought  
  
"Go and get Hermione for me please." Harry asked nicely  
  
Myrtle zoomed away to get Hermione. Harry sighed, and sat down on the seat. How was he... She supposed to get out of this?  
  
Harry didn't know...  
  
Soon, Hermione pushed open the door.  
  
"Harry?" she called  
  
"Yeah." Harry answered  
  
"You don't sound like Harry." Hermione said "Myrtle said Harry needed my help and was here."  
  
"I am Harry. Malfoy turned me into a woman." Harry said bitterly  
  
At this, Hermione started laughing hysterically. Harry had one hell of a sense of humor. Then Harry stepped out of the stall. Hermione stopped laughing.  
  
"Oh..." Hermione said  
  
END!  
  
A\n: continue it? no? TELL ME! 


	2. Chapter Two

A/n: Sorry this took so long. But 8 reviews for one chapter, that's awesome. Keep it up. Also, feel free to flame me, but be warned. Last time someone flamed me without reason (meaning they had no point, they were just insulting my story) one of my fans got them back. They made a complete mockery of said flamer.  
  
SushiiSquirrel: You can't figure it out? I wrote the text to the spell backwards without spaces. RAOREMRAEHNAMOWMAI there's the incantation again. Now it should make sense. And besides, using different languages is sooooo overdone.  
  
Dan: thanks for the warning. I had no clue how many spelling errors there were.  
  
To all my other great reviewers: Thank you! You have no clue how happy it makes me to check my mail and see [fanfiction.net] review alert. And you don't have to get down on one knee. I'm not your god... yet.  
  
Accidents Happen Chapter Two  
  
Hermione walked in circles around Harry, tsking and tutting about one thing or another.  
  
"Well, if it's any consolation, you make a fetching woman, Harry." Hermione told Harry. Myrtle made a noise of agreement.  
  
"Oh. Gee thanks." Harry replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you seem to have about the same build as Lavender, so maybe you could borrow something from her." Hermione announced  
  
"Oh joy." Harry responded "I can hardly contain my excitement."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and raised her wand. "Accio invisibility cloak!" she called.  
  
Harry's cloak floated into the room and landed neatly in Hermione's hands. Harry slipped it on eagerly. Wordlessly, Hermione led Harry back to Gryffindor tower. Hermione gave the password to the fat lady, and guided Harry through the common room to the Girl's dorms.  
  
"Lavender!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Lavender must've jumped three feet in the air.  
  
"What was that for? I'm only right here. I can hear you." Lavender replied  
  
"Sorry. It's just that there's a big problem." Hermione said, thinking  
  
"What?" Lavender snapped  
  
"My friend Mary. She's transferring from a private wizard's education to here. And she doesn't know how to dress or act like a girl or anything. She was taught by her dad and her older brother." Hermione lied  
  
"OH NO!" Lavender exclaimed "The boy's will take advantage of her so badly! Where is she? We'll have until classes start on Monday to set her right."  
  
Harry stepped out from under the invisibility cloak.  
  
"OOH! Wow." Pavarti crooned from the backside of the room. "She's a cutie."  
  
"Definitely." Lavender agreed "But her fashion sense is horrendous. Mary, you need to find something other than pants to wear. And that shirt is entirely too big for you."  
  
Pavarti hopped up and fished something out of Lavender's closet. "This'll work better." She piped in, tossing it to Harry (Mary). "Oh, and you'll need these too." She added tossing more clothing at him (her.)  
  
Harry stared at the articles of clothing in his arms.  
  
"OK, now what?" Harry/Mary wondered aloud.  
  
"You change into them obviously." Lavender exclaimed.  
  
"Oh." Harry/Mary said, trudging into the bathroom.  
  
He managed to get all of the stuff on, with extreme difficulty. He kept scratching at his chest though. The bra they gave him itched horribly.  
  
'Better get used to it.' He thought as he strolled back into the room.  
  
"Oh wow!" Lavender crooned. "Good call Parvati!"  
  
"Yeah!" Parvati agreed. "Shame you're not a guy Mary, or I'd have you right here on my bed. Actually I'd do it on Lav's bed. She never sleeps in it anyway." Harry's eyes bugged out, until he realized that she was just kidding. He doubted he would ever get used to the openness that all girls seemed to have with each other.  
  
"HEY!" Lavender exclaimed "That's not true! I stayed in my bed just two nights ago!"  
  
At that, both girls burst into fits of giggles, while Harry and Hermione stood there awkwardly. Harry would NEVER make a convincing girl, especially not in time for classes on Monday.  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
A/n: Ignore that thing in the first chapter that his name would be Harriet. It's gonna be Mary. Mary Jetto Sharper. Kudos to anyone who figures out how I got the name. 


End file.
